Honest Trailers: Jak II
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Parody of Honest Trailers this time with Jak II.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **This typed trailer is rated H for Honest.**

2003...The year of the PlayStation 2 Mascot Illuminati...From Naughty Dog that took two years to make a game to sequel to Toilet Paper Legends. (But hey, at least it isn't that Call of Duty crap where a new one is released every (BLEEP)ing year!)

Jak II (Or Jak II Renegade if you live over in Europe...Seriously, what is up with Europe and their subtitles? I mean, Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando was called Ratchet and Clank 2 over in Europe! What the (BLEEP)!?)

Go to the sequel of the kids game that became a teenager's game with Jak going from a Super Sayian mute to a talking whiny emo who wants to kill the ruler of Haven City that's voiced by the same guy who voices Lex Luthor and Mr. Krabbs, but Daxter is still kinda annoying, but he's much more tolerable in this one than the last one.

Gasp in shock as you see the old village get turned into a busting polluted city in less than thirty seconds and just thirty seconds later, Jak is smacked in the face by these red Stormtroopers.

Experience new gameplay that does not totally rip off GTA III...Okay, so maybe the gameplay is slightly ripped off of GTA III, but GTA III never had THIS!

*Jak turns into Dark Jak*

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... This most likely has the biggest Fan Girl Army in existence of Jak and Daxter Fan Girl Armies.

And for the best part, HARD AS (BLEEP!) MISSIONS!

*Jak falls over dead by the ambush of Krimzon Guards in the "Get Piece of Seal at the Water Slums" mission*

Why Naughty Dog!? WHY!?

Enjoy this awesome and almost completely new cast of characters!

Jak - Gerward Way as a Elf.

Daxter - Still Navi in her true form.

Keira - JUST KISS HER ALREADY JAK!

Samos - Old, Green and still as Wrinkly as he was in the first game but with more polygons.

Baron Praxis - Mr. Lex Krabbs!

Errol (or is it Erol? I keep forgetting) - This douche that is the second most paired up male with Jak on Fan Fiction dot net.

Torn - Tattooed Wonder

Ashelin - Possibly Kratos's Elven Mother.

Onin - Blind Witch that is a waste of polygons.

Pecker - Could've had a better name, but whoever named him was definitely a Naughty Person for slipping this into a T rated game.

Brutter - A Lurker that tried to look like an Elf with feathers on his head.

Vin - A highly caffeinated Neo Cortex.

Tess - The Tess that was blonde instead of the brunette in The Last of Us and was really into a orange animal. A ANIMAL, PEOPLE! That's kinda weird.

Krimzon Guard - The Royal Guards from Return of the Jedi.

Elite Krimzon Guard - Colonel Radec with yellow armor. (But not as difficult to defeat as the real Radec in Killzone 2... Let that fight burn in the darkest corners of video game's most difficult boss fights.)

Sig - SIG! I'm not gonna make fun of him because everyone loves him and I would probably be shot in the head with that Peace Maker of his.

Mog - Lazy A.I.

Grim - Lazy A.I.

Jinx - Lazy A.I. that should just shut up and die.

Kor - Kinda Gandalf, but not Gandalf.

Metal Heads - Metalica's fan army.

The Kid - Possibly Link with Green hair.

Crocadog - I WANT ONE! I WANNA CROCADOG, MOMMY!

Metal Head Leader - Ozzy Osbourne if he was actually Satanic.

Dark Sou- I mean Jak II, it's been out on the PlayStation 2 ever since 2003, and you can also experience it in HD and stereoscopic 3-D at the same time with the Classics re-release on PS3 ever since 2012! So just go buy it if you own a PS2 or PS3! It's bound to be a decent price on EBay, and if you own a XBox...Well...Have fun with Master Chief.

 **Jak II: The Sequel to Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy that makes even the toughest gamers cry at it's difficulty!**

So, there's one thing I need to know...

...

WHY THE HECK DID EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT LIGHT ECO IN THIS GAME!? DO THEY HAVE LONG TERM MEMORY LOSS OR WAS JAK JUST BEING SO BLINDED BY ANGER THAT HE FORGOT ALL ABOUT LIGHT ECO!? THE GAMERS NEVER FORGOT ABOUT LIGHT ECO, DID NAUGHTY DOG!?

Seriously, what the heck was and IS wrong with those guys?

* * *

Hey! I'm officially back from my winter break to only be typing this with my fingers slowly freezing off due to...I think the twenty-ish degree Fahrenheit...I could be wrong but I'm too lazy to get up and check the thermometer out in the hallway...Anyways, this feels somewhat more funnier and longer than the TPL Honest Trailer.

So, hopefully with my one year day coming up, I will have come up with the one year story for all of you who have followed and enjoyed my stores even dispite how some never had a plot or even now looking back at them and cringeing at some that are total crap, but some that are just priceless in ways of humor that I never knew I had, so, I'm gonna end this note with the one line I've used ever since Story 1.

Please Review and Favorite and I'll see you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax_**


End file.
